Bittersweet
by bellac611
Summary: On bella's 17th birthday she is kidnapped and tortured for a year. will she ever recover from the torment that her captors put her through? how will the cullens get her through it? lemons? abuse.


**_this story was written by Betheniek5, Samantha Horn, and Katelyn Brookes. _**

**_please review. this is my 2nd fanfic but the first with writing with other people._**

**_Disclaimer: we do not own twilight or the characters. just the plot._**

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat in my room alone. My Bella has been missing for about a year now. I couldn't stand to be away from her for so long. My family and I had searched everywhere, but didn't even find one clue as to where they took her. My depression deepened to the point to where I barely even said a word. I could hear the television downstairs. The news came on, interrupting my music of Clair De Lune. "Attention: Isabella Marie Swan has been finally reunited with her father, Charlie Swan, the chief of police." I heard the reporter announce.

I was downstairs in less than a second and stared wide-eyed at the television. _Oh my fucking god!_ I pulled out my cell phone and hit a speed dial button. No answer. I called the hospital. It rang three times before someone finally answered. "Hello, this is Forks Memorial Hospital. How may I help you?" a lady assisted me.

"Is Dr. Cullen there?" I asked. My voice was rushed, I tried to slow it down.

"yes but he is with a patient in surgery at the moment so your going have to wait."

"Fine." I muttered and hung up. I grabbed my Volvo keys of the desk and ran at vampire speed to my car.

When I got to the hospital, I jogged (a run for humans) straight to Carlisles office. He wasn't there yet. I couldn't hold back a growl. I sniffed the air and felt my throat burn. She was here. Bella was here! I followed the scent to room 613. She was in the recovery wing. I opened the door and mine and Bella's eyes locked. I fell to my knees and put my hands over my face. I could of cried if I were able to. This is all my fault. How could I fuckin do this to my Bella. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I whispered over and over.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath, then immediately wished I hadn't. I winced at the sharp pain coming from my side. I knew that some of my ribs were broken. I opened my eyes to the clean, white hospital room. I was so glad that I had made it. Every part of me hurt. It hurt to move. Hurt to breathe. I looked down at myself. I had a cast on my wrist and leg. I had bruises all over my arms. No doubt I had some on my face too from when they hit me.

A soft knock came and the door opened. My breathing came into gasps as Carlisle walked in. I was dangerously close to hyperventilating. Of course, Carlisle noticed and looked at me with worried eyes. "Bella, Bella, calm down. It's okay. Deep breaths." he looked at my heart monitor. I couldn't hold back the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"Edward?" I stuttered. Before Carlisle could answer, the door flew open again. Edward was staring at me. His face was filled with tons of emotions. Anger, Guilt, pain, sadness. I looked into his onyx eyes. He wasn't hunting. I was hurting him!

My eyes were wide and teary as he fell to the floor. The sight made me burst into tears. I could hear him murmuring something that was to quiet for me to make out what he was saying.

Carlisle walked over to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Edward. Stay strong. Bella needs you." he whispered. My whole body shook with sobs. He eventually got up off the floor and came over to me. I just wanted to touch him. Hold him close to me and never let him go. He reached for my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Bella. I'm so sorry." he whispered. I shook my head. Of course he would find a way to blame this on himself. "Don't be. This wasn't your fault." I tried to smile, it hurt.

"It wasn't your either. If only I had been there..." I brought my hand to his lips to shush him.

"Stop blaming yourself!" I snapped. "No body saw it coming. Not even Alice."

His eyes darkened a little more when I mentioned Alice.

It was true. Even Alice didn't see it. My mind drifted.

It was the night of my 17th birthday. Edward decided to surprise me by taking me out to dinner at Bella Italia.

Alice was super excited, so I got stuck with her all day getting my makeup done while the rest of the Cullens hunted.

"Alice, do you honestly expect me to wear 4 inch high heel stelloto's?"

"They are not 4 inches." Alice rolled her eyes as she applied my blush. I thought she was going a little over board with this. It was nothing special, just a simple birthday dinner. "they are maybe about 2 inches. Plus, the silver goes good with that black John Pierre strapless dress I got you." she laughed in her high soprano voice.

My eyes bolted to the door as I heard someone knocking downstairs. "Who's here, Alice?" I asked. Alice didn't say anything as she disappeared.

"Get out of this house, Victoria!" I heard Alice growl.

I heard a bang and glass surrounded me. I grabbed the closest thing to me that I could use as a weapon for selfdefence. It was a curling iron. I swung at the person behind me.

"I don't think so." said a voice that sent chills down my spine. I turned around and came face to face with James. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed my back into the mirror. I could feel the sticky, wet blood sliding down my head. I head was spinning and I felt nautious, both from the blood and the shock.

"Ow." was all I could say before the darkness took hold of me.

I woke up to a cold, dark room. I tried to remember how I got there, but my mind was coming up blank. I sat up slowly from the cold, hard floor. My head was killing me. I reached my hand up and felt something wet and sticky. It smelt like blood. I gagged.

All of the memories flooded my mind at once. Alice was answering the door, the broken window glass all over the floor, James appearing behind me. I shivered.

Where was I? Why didn't Alice see this? Will I ever see Edward again?

I shook my head. No, I had to see him. I had to get out of here. What ever it takes. I needed Edward.

I stood up in the dark. There was no light in the room except for the light under the door. With my arms held out in front of me, I began to walk, making sure that I didn't run into anything. I walked along the stone wall.

I heard footsteps outside the door. I froze. Someone was laughing as they walked in. A river of light shone in the room. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air as James and Victoria walked in. They both looked at me and smiled.

* * *

_**so what did you guys think? reviews are most welcome. :)**_

**_note that the title: Bittersweet may change in the future. i didnt ask the other two what they thought of it so i just posted it to get it up. _**

**_for updates, we will try to get them ASAP but Katelyn is my cousin and Sam is her friend so we might not be able to see each other that often. We will try out best tho. *sigh* the things we do for you. haha. :) you now you love us!_**

**_reviews = happy author_**

**_happy author = quicker updates_**

**_quicker updates = happy readers!_**

**_;)_**


End file.
